1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plastic molded device and method of using it, and more particularly to a plastic molded device and method of using it for easily closing off variously sized and situated opening on the ends of hollow plastic corner posts used in the construction of homes and other buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Plastics such as vinyl are increasingly being used as building external coverings. Such coverings frequently embody extruded hollow plastic corner posts. The corner posts are formed with two sides interconnected along their inner edges and which will be spaced from the walls of corner structures to which they are to be attached by siding receiving notches formed between the outer edges of the sides and flanges for attaching the post of the corner structure sides. Thus the hollow corner post is open at its top and bottom ends and exposes the building to the entry of insects, rats, squirrels and other vermin, and moisture.
To close off these corner post openings, the construction industry today fashions on the job an end cap insert from sheet metal or scrap pieces. Not only is such fashioning time consuming and hence expensive, but it may also be ineffective due to the difficulty of precisely sizing the insert. Thus not only may moisture and vermin slip by the open edges of the insert, but also the insert itself may fall out of the opening to expose the hollow corner post to the entrance of larger vermin. An earlier cap consisting of a flat piece with upturned out edges, was a failure.